To Forgive, Forget and Move on
by LateNightDreaming
Summary: Leah realizes that she needs to start living life for herself, but she cant do that if she's still struck on Emily and Sam. Leah must learn to forgive the two people who ruined her life and while beginning a new friendship with a stranger who seems to know all the pack secrets. Rated M for language but may have a few mild lemons.


If you like the chapter review and I'll keep them coming! Enjoy!

Starts at the end of book 3 after the battle then goes AU

I don't own Twilight

* * *

One shot to your heart without breaking your skin  
No one has the power to hurt you like your kinThe choice is yours  
No matter what it is  
To choose life is to choose to forgive  
You don't have to try  
To hurt him and break his pride  
Just shake that weight off  
And you will be ready to fly

-India Arie

The war was over, but the internal battle raging in Leah still occupied her heart. The pack looked on at her with disappointment and contempt. She couldn't return their stares. She knew she was wrong, trying to take on a new born on her own was suicidal, which is why she did it. It wasn't easy being the only female wolf, or having to hear the man you gave your entire life too lust after your ex best friend. She couldn't take it anymore and for a spilt second, she saw an answer to her problem. She'd end her problem by no longer existing. But, that plan failed and now she was filled with regret because Jacob risked his life to save her and it was her fault.

Although Leah and Jacob never saw eye to eye, and the pack believed her to be heartless, she was not. She watched with tears rolling down her cheeks as the pack carried Jacob away with the Doctor. Suddenly, she sunk to her knees overcome with regret as a knot formed in her throat. Believing that she was now alone, she let a whimper sound erupt from her lips. Seth was at her side picking her up and carrying her to their home. She hadn't notice that he linger behind to make sure his sister was okay.

Leah's actions really scared her. What had she been thinking? Was her life really that bad to the point she'd try to end it? She felt selfish; she knew what her family had endured since the passing of her father. He was the backbone to their family. Seth, Leah and Sue all depended on him, and now that he was gone Seth and Sue turned to the next strongest person in their family, Leah.

It would be more than devastating if they lose her now.

Leah also decided she should try harder. Maybe get along with the pack. They tried, but she always rejected it. It wasn't as if it was their fault Sam imprinted on her cousin and broke her heart. Leah wanted to live a happy life, she didn't want to die, and her actions frightened her and she realized that she needed to change. She needed to get over Sam and Emily, meet someone new and get on with her life.

Leah realized that she needed to change. She couldn't blame her problems on everyone else, she needed to get it together.

The first step to moving on would be going to Jacob and telling him that she was sorry, then she's have to figure out a way to forgive Sam and Emily. Living life mad at them was driving her crazy, and she needed to do it for herself more than anyone else.

The only way Leah would ever be able to get over Sam and Emily would be to try to forgive them, so she'd call her first thing in the morning. She would try to make amends with the two people who destroyed her heart.

That night, Leah carefully snuck into Jacob's room to see how he was doing. She sat on the floor next to his bed while he waited for her to speak. A million things raced through her head, but still she had no clue where to begin.

"I'm sorry," finally made its way from her lips. Jacob smiled.

"Well it take you long enough to say it. What the hell were you thinking anyway Leah, you could have gotten killed,"

At that she looked down with regret. That was the plan, but it was a bad split decision plan.

"Well thanks for saving me," she continued to look down, not knowing what else to say.

"You know the guys are real pissed with you, Sam's putting you on extra patrols for that stunt you pulled by the way."

"Great"

"Hey you brought this on yourself,"

"Thank you for reminding me,"

"No problem, Leah."

Leah rose to leave, she had nothing else to say, But Jacob's hand bought her down to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Did you hear? Bella is marrying that bloodsucker….."

"Yeah well her lost. He's dead and cold for crying out loud. Not to mention she'll have a nonexistent sex life-"

"_LEAH!"_

"What? It's true, they can't have sex, he'd kill her."

"I'm sure Bella will see it difficultly. Anyway, I guess I'll let you go."

"Yeah, night Black," Leah said getting up and leaving through the window.

She decided to just go home and get some sleep; she knew that the pack would rip her apart with words. She truly regretted getting Jacob hurt, but the pack would never believe that.

-Morning After-

"Yeah Leah…" Emily said with a voice full of hope.

Leah silently cursed herself. Making amends is what she said she'd try to do, but shit it was hard.

"Uh look Em-"

"Oh Leah, you haven't called me that in forever…"

Leah rolled her eyes, "Shut up"

"Yes Leah," Emily said sounding happy and cheerful.

Leah wanted to hung up or better, curse her out. But she knew if she wanted to ever move on with her life properly, she'd have to overcome her heartache and the first step would be forgiving Emily.

"Look Em, I've been thinking- _shut up-" _she told Emily once again before she could say yes Leah. "Anyway, I've been thinking about this whole imprint thing. I know it's not your fault that Sam imprinted on you-"

"No it wasn't Leah, I'm so sorry-"

"Shut the fuck up Emily," Leah nearly shouted. It was hard enough as it was to say it she thought to herself.

"Anyway, I think we should try to, I don't know. Have a girl's night out. You, me and Rachel."

There, she had said it and now she really wished she had not. What the hell was she doing?

Oh right, trying to get her life together so she could move on and start over. Just great, maybe she was better off just being a bitch she thought to herself.

"Oh Leah that's great-"

"Shut up, we're leaving this Friday okay? Be ready at 8pm. Bye"

Without waiting for a reply, she hung up. She turned around to see her mother standing in the kitchen hallway with tears running down her cheeks and a happy smile on her face.

"I'm so proud of you Leah," Sue told her daughter while coming up to her and giving her a huge hug. "I know that must have been hard to do. But Em is family and you have to forgive her someday. It's not good holding onto bitterness like that. It'll eat you alive."

Leah agreed, but not out loud. She hugged her mother back, and then started for the door. She was late for her meeting with the pack. Seth had already left.

Here comes the hard part, she thought to herself. How was she supposed to make peace with the pack now?

* * *

Review if you like.


End file.
